shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shopkins Fan Fiction
Shopkins Fan Fiction Started: March 23, 2019 Shopkins Fan Fiction Ended: Show owned by: 21tscottful Season 2 will be starting soon 'Details Of The Show' Names of the Contestants: '''(In Alphabetical order bolded and underlined names are names of contestants that have been eliminated) Donatina, Jessicake, Bubbleisha, Peppa-Mint, '''Cheeky Chocolate, Strawberry Kiss, Lippy Lips, Buncho Bananas, Apple Blossom, Kooky Cookie, Macy Macaron, Biscuit Bandits, Skyanna, Crown Jules, Pinkie Cola, Sara Sushi, Admiral Robot, The Kooky Fan, Lei, English Rose, Crown Jules' Guard, Rainbow Kate, Bonetta Cupcake How Challenges Work: 'Like in OC '(object craziness good show by the way) Episodes are split up into 3 part and the challenge would be the second part. And the contestants will do a fun or hard challenge. How Episodes Are Split Up: 'There split up into 3 days (Day 1) Talking Portion (Day 2) Challenge Portion (Day 3) Elimination Portion' How many Days: 23 days Whats OC season 2 (it's amazing) The Contestants DonatinaCGI1.jpg|Donatina MainJessicakeCGI1.jpg|Jessicake MainBubbleishaCGI1.jpg|Bubbleisha MainPeppa-MintCGI1.jpg|Peppa-Mint MainCheekyChocolateCGI1.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate MainStrawberryKissCGI1.jpg|Strawberry Kiss MainLippyLipsCGI1.jpg|Lippy Lips MainBunchoBananasCGI1.png|Buncho Bananas MainAppleBlossomCGI1.jpg|Apple Blossom MainKookyCookieCGI1.jpg|Kooky Cookie MainMacyMacaronCGI.jpg|Macy Macaron Biscuit Bandits.jpg|Biscuit Bandits Skyanna.jpg|Skyanna Crown Jules.jpg|Crown Jules Pinkie Cola.png|Pinkie Cola Sara Sushi.jpg|Sara Sushi Admiral Robot.jpg|Admiral Robot The Kooky Fan.jpg|The Kooky Fan Lei.jpg|Lei English Rose.jpg|English Rose Crown Jules' Guard.jpg|Crown Jules' Guard Rainbow Kate (Wild Style).jpg|Rainbow Kate Bonetta Cupcake.png|Bonetta Cupcake How many people saw this I DID How many people like my show I Do I Don't sorry Should I do a Season 2 of my show? Yes please Sure I guess Eh I don't care No sorry Defiantly not sorry Episode 1: Race to the Goiky Canal (Final 24) All the contestants arrive by a boat and and stand on a dock. The contestants are confused because they cant find the host. English Rose stands there in a awed face. No one can find the host 'Day 1' English Rose: ummm wheres the host ? Kooky Cookie: I don't know Bubbleisha: he has to be somewhere Lei: why is it a he it could be a she Kooky Cookie: true The Kooky Fan: SOMETIMES I FEEL IT'S YOU GUYS WHO ALWAYS RUIN SHOWS NOW ARE HOST HE OR SHE ISN'T HERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jessicake: well he or she has to be somewhere *an orb falls from the sky *an explosion happens *everyone dies Bucket: and thats the end of the book children Little Girl: but it can't be who one the show Kooky Cookie: really were making it the Christmas special Bucket: yes duh oh hi my name is Bucket and i'm your host Strawberry Kiss: ok Bucket: now that your all here and hopefully the veiwers are not confused anymore you can all start talking because its the talking portion Donatina: we don't have teams yet Bucket: oh really ok here are the teams Sara Sushi: why do they get a extra person on there team Bucket: because there is a odd number of people so deal with it Bonetta Cupcake: that's not fair The Kooky Fan: life's not fare Admiral Robot: ughhhhhhh Lei: so whens the chalange Bucket: tomarrow so get some sleep Crown Jules: awwwww That's the end of day 1 see you tomorrow 'Day 2' The Contestants all had a nice sleep. Except Lei. He got annoyed by Kooky Cookie's Snoring so he slept outside. Lei: *wakes up* Hello where am I *Lei hears rustling Lei: Who's there? *An object comes out and says Melon: Hello my name is Melon and I'm here to porpose a challenge Lei: I'm not the host you have to go ask Bucket Melon: ok well where is he Lei: back at the camp Melon: can you take me there Lei: I don't know where it is? Melon: Aww *Melon leaves to go back to CTW Back At The Camp Bucket: ok it's time for the challenge Donatina: So what's the challenge? Bucket: Your challenge is to take one of these 2 ships: 4-PRTregurtha-7-25-10-GB.jpg|M/V Paul R. Tregurtha BloughR9106-3.jpg|M/V Roger Blough Then, once you took the ship, you must ride it across the Goiky Canal. There, once you made it across the canal, there is a finish ribbon which says, "Rip This Ribbon To Win". Once you made it to the island, rip it. The first team who rips the ribbon wins! And the other will be up for elimination. Ready? Buncho Bananas: No. Bucket: GOOOY!!!!! Lei: Okay team we should take the Roger Blough Crown Jules: Good idea Buncho Bananas: I guess we have the Paul R. Tregurtha Donatina: *sigh* (On the Goiky Canal) Lei: Why is this taking so long? Crown Jules: idk Skyanna: hmmm the ship seems to be going slow Lippy Lips: I agree Skyanna there is something wrong Pinkie Cola: I'll go check Bubbleisha: GO PINKIE COLA!!!! Pinkie Cola: The motor isn't starting Rainbow Kate: TURN ON THE MOTOR!!!! Pinkie Cola: Okay Okay! Geeesh! (Motor turns on) All: WHEEEEEEE!!!!!! (In team 2's Boat) Buncho Bananas: Our motor turned on automatically! Donatina: Great! Bonetta Cupcake: I hope to see my friends Admiral Robot: I agree (1 Minute Later) (In Team 1's Boat) Crown Jules' Guard: Look! I see the finish line! Peppa-Mint: OH NO!! Macy Macaron: what is it Peppa-Mint Peppa-Mint: Team 2 is catching up! Macy Macaron: Should we stop the motor Peppa-Mint: yes (Motor Turns Off) Macy Macaron: we're at the finish line! Crown Jules' Guard: ok (Macy Macaron rips ribbon) Lei: yay we won! Kooky Cookie: yay! Bucket: Macy Macaron won for her team, AKA Team Super Shopkins Bucket: So The Rock My Marions are up for elimination tomorrow! Goodnight! That's the end of Day 2 see you tomorrow 'Day 3' In Team 1's Cabin Crown Jules: Aren't you so happy we won, I mean, we got upper class! Lei: I know we are like the BEST TEAM EVER! Skyanna: I think we should be planning for the challenge tomorrow. Who knows, we can probably lose this time. :( Lei: Don't say that Skyanna. Let's just savor the moment and have fun. But I think some of us should make some alliances. Skyanna: Not a bad idea! Nice one. :) Anyway, I wonder what loser class Is doing in their cabin right now. In Team 2's Cabin Cheeky Chocolate: Too bad we have to stay in here since we lost. I'll also think I possibly be eliminated since people think I pronounced Mystabella wrong. Strawberry Kiss: Don't worry Cheeky. Most of us didn't do the challenge and I think you will be the first one safe. Cheeky Chocolate: Thanks Strawberry. :) Back In Team 1's Cabin Skyanna: Yeah. But anyway, let's enjoy the moment like you said Lei. Lippy Lips: Anyway, who's up for pizza? All: ME!!!! Bucket: *saying on a mega phone* WILL TEAM 2 COME TO THE ELIMANTION AREA Apple Blossom: Already!!! Bonetta Cupcake: awwwwwwww At The Elimination Bucket: welcome loosers Jessicake: Do you have to call us that *Jessicake turns around and accedently punches The Kooky Fan Jessicake: sorry The Kooky Fan: YOU BLUE THING I HATE YOU I HOPE YOU GET ELLIMANTED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jessicake: oh awwww *starts to cry* Bucket: ok so no when its your turn to vote go into the voting chamber so Buncho Bananas Buncho Bananas: grate *everyone votes Bucket: ok since i'm evil i'm going to show who voted who Everyone: WHAT!!!!!!! Bucket: So Cheeky Chocolate is eliminated with 3 Votes Cheeky Chocolate: WHAT I'M ELIMINATED Bucket: time to go to the Box Of Despair or B,O,D for short The Kooky Fan: ha bod I get it Bucket: no pune intended *Bucket flings Cheeky Chocolate to the BOD Cheeky Chocolate: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bucket: till next episode now go to bed you idiots its 12 oclock at night jeez stay up late why don't you That's the end of day 3 see you tomorrow Episode 2: Barriers and Pitfalls (Final 23) Last time on Shopkins Fan Fiction all 24 contestants arrived at the empty no island with no host. They were all confused. Then a orb falls from the sky and kills all off them. Then you realized it was a story and that it was the Christmas Special. So then you see all of them back on the island. Where they soon find out Bucket is there host. They talked for there talking portion. They to sleep. Lei wakes up and randomly sleeps outside and finds a little object named Melon. They talked. The challenge was to ride a boat to the Goiky Canal. Team 1 Won. And Team 2 Eliminates Cheeky Chocolate. And she gets sent to the Box of Despair of BOD for short no pun intended. Now only 23 remain in this show for the Million Dollars. What will happen now find out now of Shopkins Fan Fiction. 'Day 4' Lei: hmm with Cheeky Chocolate gone I'm probably next, I need some allies but who *Lei turns his head and looks at Crown Jules who sleeping soundly Lei: perfect *He creeps up to her bed Lei: Crown Jules wake up *She dose not wake up Lei: ughh forget you *She looks a Kooky Cookie who is also sleeping Soundly Lei: *says from acrose the room* Kooky *Kooky Cookie wakes up Kooky Cookie: huh what oh hi Lei Lei: Kooky be in an alliance with me Kooky Cookie: ok Lei: really Kooky Cookie: ya sure what ever as long as I can go back to sleep Lei: Great I have an alliance (In The Afternoon) Lei: so Kooky who are we going to eliminate Kooky Cookie: what do you mean Lei: remember were in an alliance Kooky Cookie: oh ya umm we should vote Bubbleisha if we have to vote someone out Lei: Ok (At The Messhall) Donatina: ewww what is this mush Jessicake: I don't know Bubbleisha: it looks like guts Donatina: thanks alot Bubbleisha now I lost what ever appitite I had left Jessicake: me to Bubbleisha: sorry (In The BOD) Cheeky Chocolate: i'm so lonely (On the Beach) Sara Sushi: hi Admiral Robot hi Apple Blossom hi Strawberry Kiss All threee of them: hi Apple Blossom: ummm so why are you here Sara Sushi: cause your my friends Admiral Robot: we are Strawberry Kiss: umm no Sara we hate you Apple Blossom: ya your very accident prone Sara Sushi: awww That's the end of day 4 see you tomorrow 'Day 5' Bucket: *On Megaphone* CONTESTANTS! AFTER A DAY COME WITH ME SO YOU CAN GET READY FOR THE CHALLENGE! Sara Sushi: About time! Admiral Robot: ughhhhhhhhh! Bucket: This next challenge is an obstacle course. You have an hour to complete it. When you get to the end, you will try to get as much water into your team tank as you can in the remaining amount of time. At the end of the hour, whichever team has more water wins. And yes, the other team will be up for elimination. GO!!! Lei: Whoa! In first! (Lei comes to a sudden stop at a pitfall) Lei: Whoa! (Skyanna pushes Lei off, Lei faceplants into the Failers' Waiting Room) Lei: Oh, great... (Time skips to 55:42) Lippy Lips: Wow! Skyanna, she's such a fast runner. English Rose: That's good! (Skyanna presses a button on the floor, which causes a wall to start rising slowly) (Crispy blows raspberry at Crumbly) Crumbly: Grrr... (Crumbly slaps Crispy off the screen) (Time skips to 52:22.) (Skyanna approaches a rock wall. Crispy finally lands in front of the wall that English Rose, Skyanna and Lippy Lips climbed earlier. Crispy jumps over it, Crown Jules tries to jump over it, but is flipped upside down by Rainbow Kate) Crown Jules: I'm stuck! Crispy: Sorry, Crown Jules. (Crispy jumps over the wall) Crown Jules: Please don't tell me Buncho will have to climb me! (Buncho Bananas attempts to reach and climb over Crown Jules) Buncho Bananas: Auuuweuu... errr... ehhhhh- (Crown Jules slaps Buncho Bananas) Buncho Bananas: AHHH! (Buncho slides across the floor, Bonetta Cupcake and The Kooky Fan jump over him) The Kooky Fan: Jump, Apple! (Apple Blossom does nothing, The Kooky Fan kicks her out of the way, but Buncho Bananas falls off anyway) Bonetta Cupcake: Kooky Fan! What in the spherical world was THAT for? The Kooky Fan: To prevent an Apple and Buncho collision. Bonetta Cupcake: Ok... (Bonetta Cupcake tries to jump over the wall, but it's too high) Bonetta Cupcake: Kooky Fan, Help me! (The Kooky Fan kicks Bonetta Cupcake over the wall.) Bonetta Cupcake: Thank you! (The Kooky Fan tries to jump over the wall, but it's still too high) The Kooky Fan: But now I can't cross! (Cut to the rock wall, Skyanna, Rainbow Kate, Crumbly and English Rose (while holding Lippy Lips) are climbing it) (Crispy and Bonetta Cupcake run to the rock wall) (A boxing glove pops out of the wall, hitting Skyanna; she falls back to the ground) Skyanna: Aww, seriously? Lippy Lips: Thanks for all you're doing for me. English Rose: No problem. (Another boxing glove pops out of the wall, hitting English Rose and Lippy Lips) (Rainbow Kate, Crumbly and Skyanna are still on the rock wall) (Time skips ahead to 46:21) (Cut to Crumbly, who is currently in first place as he hops off of the elevator) (Crumbly steps on a button, causing a spike to fall slowly) (Crumbly and Crispy and Rainbow Katejump across a gap) (Cut to English Rose and Lippy Lips) (English Rose throws Lippy Lips onto the top of the rock wall, then jumps onto the top of the rock wall herself) (Yet another boxing glove hits Skyanna offscreen, she falls on the floor) Skyanna: Aww, seriously? (English Rose and Lippy Lips pass a sign that says 'Ride to Continue' and get onto the elevator) English Rose: Well, here we go! (the elevator begins moving down) English Rose: Hey, watch this! (English Rose holds a bowling ball above Lippy's head) English Rose: The bowling ball and you are falling at the same rate! (English Rose lets go of the bowling ball, and indeed, the bowling ball and the elevator are falling at the same speed) (When the elevator reaches the bottom, the bowling ball smashes Lippy Lips) (The time now 46:51) English Rose: O-M-Z! I killed her! Oh well. (Screen shows a card that says 'What She Wanted To Happen') (English Rose jumps a gap with the lowering spike even lower now) English Rose: Easy. (Screen shows a card that says 'What Happened') (English Rose jumps into the gap.) English Rose: AAAAH! (English Rose lands in the Failers' Waiting Room along with Lei and Buncho Bananas) (Peppa-Mint crosses the starting line) Jessicake: Peppa-Mint! You're here! Now let's go, SUPER fast. (The team takes off, with Macy Macaron and Donatina falling into a pit) The Kooky Fan: Oh, thank you, you're here! Get me over that wall! Jessicake: Over THAT?! (Jessicake points to the wall with Crown Julesstill stuck on it) Jessicake: I dunno... Crown Jules: Still stuck! (Cut to Bonetta Cupcake, who is standing in front of the rock wall) Bonetta Cupcake: Arms might be useful right about now! (Camera pans up to Skyanna, who reaches the top of the climbing wall) Skyanna: Finally! (Another boxing glove pops out of the wall, missing Skyanna) (Cut to Crumbly) (Crumbly jumps onto a ski lift) Crumbly: Hup! (Crumbly burns up his seat) Crumbly: Oh, noooo, WOOOOAH! (Crumbly falls) (Cut to Peppa-Mint, Jessicake and Sara Sushi, who are about to throw The Kooky Fan over the wall) Jessicake: Aaaand throw! (The group throws The Kooky Fan at the wall, which bends and breaks, hitting Strawberry Kiss) Strawberry Kiss: Oof! (The Kooky Fan lands on the other side of the gap) (Cut to the Failers' Waiting Room, Crown Jules falls in, still stuck to the wall, along with Strawberry Kiss(offscreen)) Sara Sushi: Well, that's convenient! (Sara Sushi, Jessicake, Peppa-Mint and Crown Jules' Guard walk across) (Cut to Crispy and Rainbow Kate on the ski lift, Crumbly is holding onto the edge) Crispy: Hey, Crumbly! (Crispy stomps on Crumbly's hand) Crumbly: Ow! Grr! (Crumbly knocks Crispy off of the ski lift) Crispy: Hey! (time skips ahead to 30:01) (Bonetta Cupcake, The Kooky Fan and Crown Jules' Guard are all waiting at the bottom of the climbing wall) Bonetta Cupcake: Throw us up! Peppa-Mint: Yeah. But nah. We're only going for our own team, Crown Jules' Guard. (The group throw Crown Jules' Guard up) (Cut to Skyanna, who is at the end of the ski lift.) Skyanna: Yeah! (Skyanna walks down a windy path) (Skyanna stops at a sign) Skyanna: Uh-oh... Voice: Find a needle in a haystack and show it to the scanner to continue. (Crumbly and Rainbow Kate are already searching) (Skyanna gets an "idea lightbulb" and shows herself to the scanner, which allows her to pass) Skyanna: Yeah! (Skyanna crosses the finish line) Crumbly: Ugh! Argh! Come on! (Crumbly gets an "idea lightbulb" with the words '#2', and jumps onto the haystack, burning it up except for the needle) (Cut to Bonetta Cupcake and The Kooky Fan, Jessicake and Peppa-Mint are climbing up the rock wall) Bonetta Cupcake: Help us up! (The Kooky Fan finds a path to the side of the wall, and gets an "idea lightbulb" with the words '#3') The Kooky Fan: Bonetta! Look! (Cut to Rainbow Kate, who is still looking for the needle) (Cut back to the Rock My Marions, who are catching up) (Time has passed to 22:50) Jessicake: Huh? Oh, great, the balls are here. (Rainbow Kate has finally found the needle and is allowed to cross the finish line) Skyanna: RK! Help me get more ahead of Crumbly! (The Rock My Marions' bucket of water is fuller than the Super Shopkins', which doesn't have any water in it) Crumbly: Water. It's too dangerous to handle! (screen shows that Crumbly can be killed using water, ice or snow) (Cut to Jessicake, Peppa-Mint and Sara Sushi at the second gap, the spike has nearly reached the floor) Jessicake: Uh oh! (Sara Sushi tries jumping across) Sara Sushi: I'm stuck! (Sara is wedged between the spike and the floor) (Bonetta Cupcake and The Kooky Fan run and accidentally push Sara out, then fall in the gap) Peppa-Mint: Hehe! Thanks, KF and BC. Jessicake: We gotta go, Peppa-Mint. (Jessicake jumps successfully, while Peppa-Mint's lead gets chopped off by the spike) Peppa-Mint: Oh no! I've been DULLED! (Time skips ahead to 18:17) (Jessicake and Peppa-Mint and Sara Sushi are riding the ski lift, a loud banging noise is heard) Sara Sushi: Crown Jules' Guard! He's just so fat, you know? (Cut to Apple Blossom, who is falling from the sky due to being kicked earlier. Apple Blossom slices the ski lift rope, causing herself, Crown Jules' Guard and the alliance to fall) Jessicake, Peppa-Mint and Sara Sushi: Aaaaaaaah! (In fast-motion, Skyanna and Rainbow Kate fill their team bucket with water until the time is up) Bucket: Team 1 wins Skyanna: ya Bucket: ok so Team 2 you're sending someone to the BOD Donatina: ugh thanks to Crumbly Bucket: good night people That's the end of day 5 see you tomorrow 'Day 6' At Team 2's Cabin Sara Sushi: Jessicake * Sara Sushi pokes Jessicake Jessicake: whats Sara Sara Sushi: your not voting me right Jessicake: Sara for the 20th time I said no so please go back to sleep Bucket: she doesn't have to cause its time for the elimination Jessicake: ughhhh At The Elimination Area Bucket: ok so ummmmmm when it's your turn go to the voting chamber so Buncho Bananas you can go first Buncho Bananas: ok * everyone votes Bucket: ok so since im a horrible mean host im going to show the votes Everyone: what!!!! Bucket: yep here they are Strawberry Kiss: WHAT!!!!!!! I'M ELIMINATED!!!!!! Bucket: yep 3 to 2 Admiral Robot: wait Apple Blossom why did you vote me Apple Blossom: you did cost the challenge Strawberry Kiss: I hate you ALLLLLLLLL!!!!!! Bucket: see ya Strawberry Kiss * Bucket flings Strawberry Kiss to the BOD Strawberry Kiss: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Bucket: we'll goodnight guys you have to be prepared for the challenge in 2 days That's the end of day 6 see you tomorrow Episode 3: Are You Smarter Than a Banana? (Final 22) Last time the 23 contestants slept quietly but Lei who decided to wake up Kooky Cookie so he could ask her to be in an alliance. Kooky Cookie was really tired so she said yes probably not knowing what she said yes for. Then they all went to bed. The challenge was an obstacle course. Team 1 acutely won, because they had more water than the other team. During the elimination the awesome but evil host showed the votes. And Strawberry Kiss was eliminated with 3 votes most likely because she's mean and bossy. And she was directly mean to Admiral Robot. Admiral Robot on the other hand got 2 votes one by Jessicake and the other by Apple Blossom. Apple Blossom voted him cause he cost the challenge. Now only 22 remain in the show for the million dollars. What will happen next find out here on Shopkins Fan Fiction. 'Day 7' (12:00 in the morning) Kooky Cookie: OMG Crown Jules will you please shush up Crown Jules: sorry i'm just exited for today Kooky Cookie: why all we can do is socialize nothing really cool Crown Jules: sorry I just love to socialize Kooky Cookie: I like to sleep now please wait to the morning Crown Jules: technically it is morning Kooky Cookie: great now wait till the clock says 7:00 a.m. Crown Jules: what clock we don't have one since are cabin was burnt down and everything in it remember Bucket gave us all old sleeping bags to sleep in Kooky Cookie: oh ya well wait till the sun rise then Crown Jules: ok fine (7:00 in the morning) Bubbleisha: hmmmm what will I do today Lei: I don't know Kooky Cookie: we can go talk and stuff Bubbleisha: ya ok Lei: about what Kooky Cookie: I don't know Bubbleisha: how about we talk about yoyle berry's Lei: no Kooky Cookie: ya that's boring Bubbleisha: awwwwwww ok Kooky Cookie: sorry Lei: I'm not (down at the docks) Sara Sushi: hi guys Apple Blossom: hi Sara Sushi Admiral Robot: oh hi Sara Sushi I guess Sara Sushi: do you want to play catch Apple Blossom: no sorry Admiral Robot: ya no Sara Sushi: why not Apple Blossom: you punch people to much Admiral Robot: ya Sara Sushi: oh ok *saying sadly* i'll go ask Crown Jules Admiral Robot: you go do that (at the mess-hall) Sara Sushi: Crown Jules do you want to play cetch Crown Jules: umm I don't know you wont hurt me right Sara Sushi: yes I won't hurt you Crown Jules: fine Sara Sushi: yay :D (down by the beach) Donatina: hey Jessicake Jessicake: ya Donatina: if we loose again we should vote Admrial Robot out Jessicake: no i say Apple Blossom Donatina: Admiral Robot is useless Jessicake: ya but Apple Blossom is more useless Donatina: no Admrial Robot Jessicake: no Apple Blossom Donatina: fine if you want Apple Blossom out you'll need someone else to help you then Jessicake: fine *rages and walks off* Bucket: we'll that's it for today tomorrow will be the challenge Lei: what is the challenge Bucket: why would I say you must wait till tomorror Lei: fine Bucket: now go to sleep Bubbleisha: it's only 2:00 in the afternoon Bucket: I said sleep Bubbleisha: ok That's the end of day 7 see you tomorrow 'Day 8' (in team 1's area) Lei: omg when will the chalange start Kooky Cookie: it's only 3:00 in the morning so there alot of time left Lei: ughhhhhhhhhhhh fine Bubbleisha: Lei how does is feel to be here and not be out Lei: grrrrrrrrrrrr *slaps Bubbleisha Bubbleisha: hey that hurt why did you slap me Lei: you deserved it Bubbleisha: why ? Lei: you made fun of me Bubbleisha: sorry Kooky Cookie: please I'm trying to sleep (7:00 am) Bucket: ok wake up people and meet at the mess-hall Kooky Cookie: ughhhhh Admiral Robot: are we getting food Apple Blossom: I hope (at the mess-hall) Bucket: ok as you know its challenge day Bubbleisha: yay Bucket: The third contest is a test of memory and basic knowledge. It has 20 questions. The team that gets the higher total score wins. And the other team will be up for elimination. Go! Bonetta Cupcake: ��doo da doot do. doo doo doo...�� Jessicake: Hey, It's me! Peppa-Mint: Wow! You're so right. Lei: This is so stupid! How am I supposed to know this?!? {Lei points at where he's supposed to put his name} Crown Jules: Good, good. Oh no! Buncho! Don't tell me you have testophobia! That is not permitted, and you shall suffer the consequences! {Crown Jules kicks Buncho Bananas and he screams} The Kooky Fan: Apple Blossom, you have to learn how to write. Bonetta and I know how to. No arms is no excuse. {Apple Blossom kicks The Kooky Fan} The Kooky Fan: Ha-ha. You think a tiny kick like that would do anything? Wait; I can't stooop! Lei: Grrr! (Lei breaks his pencil) Jessicake: Yikes! {a broken pencil piece flies} Sara Sushi: Hmm... {broken pencil lands on Sara Sushi, popping her} English Rose: 20 minutes left. Jenni Jet, do you think non-existent Lippy is mad at me? {Skyanna slaps English Rose, the very first slap ever} Skyanna: Don't call me Jenni! But no! Peppa-Mint: So how's it going on the teh- Jessicake: Just drew a little doodle! {A recursive doodle of Jessicake, many doodles appear on her doodle} {Buncho Bananas falls on the grass making a hole, Crispy falls in it} Crispy: Whoa, whoooah! Crumbly: He-heh. Peppa-Mint: Look Jess, I got a mini match, too! We can pretend they're us! Jessicake: Oh, absolutely coolio! Peppa-Mint Let's play Guard Cake! 1, 2, 3, 4, Who do we not adore? Crown Jules' Guard! Crown Jules' Guard- Jessicake: Um, Peppa? Uh, Peppa? I don't think that's- Um, Peppa, you should STOP! Peppa-Mint: nine, ten, and then ele- {their mini-me's start to burn} Jessicake: Thanks an octodecillion, Peppa! Now our stupid tests are stupidly on stupid fire! (The Kooky Fan rolls) The Kooky Fan: Aaagh! Can't stop, can't stop! {The Kooky Fan rolls on a fire, burning him and flying away... right into Buncho's hole} Crown Jules: Go in, you Kooky Fan, you fall, you go in! Macy Macaron: Hey, me being out of wood, I do not like fire! I've gotta kill it! (The LLRCC finally produces an LLRC, recovering Lippy Lips) Lippy Lips: Ah, it's great be al- {Macy Macaron throws Lippy Lips on the fire, melting her} liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive! Macy Macaron: It didn't do it! {Lippy Lips recovers again, Macy Macaron throws her on the fire, melting her, repeated many times} Sara Sushi: Hi guys! {Peppa-Mint slaps Sara Sushi, popping her} Peppa-Mint: We're girls. Jessicake: Peppa-Mint! How can you kill your own friend! {Sara Sushi gets recovered} Sara Sushi: Don't blame her! Killing me is as easy as 1, 2, thr- *pop* Jessicake: I just learned 2 things about Sara. She can be suicidal and she's so dumb that she doesn't know how to count to 3! {Macy Macaron holds the LLRC over the fire, melting Lippy Lips many times} English Rose: Skyanna, you're back! {Skyanna and English Rose's tests get burnt} {a raindrop lands on Crown Jules} Crown Jules: It's raining! {rain appears} Crumbly: Whaa? A Teardrop family reunion? NOOO! {Crumbly hides in his rain shelter} Pinkie Cola: Yeah! It's out! Jesicake: Okay, Peppa-Mint. Since now we know how dumb Sara is, we should rip up her test since we know she'll fail. (Jessicake rips up Sara Suhsi's test) Lei: Grr! {rips up his test} Bonetta Cupcake: Done. Apple Blossom, you haven't started. You don't know how to write, do you? (The rain is now stopped.) Bucket: Boop. Time's up. Turn in your tests. Hmm, I did not receive a test from Skyanna, Buncho Bananas, Crumbly, English Rose, Peppa-Mint, Jessicake, Sara Sushi, The Kooky Fan, Crispy, Rainbow Kate, Lippy Lips, or Lei. But for the ones I did get, here are the totals. Bucket: Team Super Shopkins, with exactly 20 more points win. Bubbleisha: Yay! Bucket: that means someone from The Rock My Marions is going to be eliminated! Donatina: Awwww Bucket: we'll gets some sleep in your sleeping bags Crown Jules: when will we get actual cabins Bucket: hmmm I don't know well till tomorrow when we have a awesome elimination That's the end of day 8 see you tomorrow 'Day 9' Category:Fan Fiction Pages